1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to caddy devices and more particularly pertains to a new organizer assembly for providing a user with a convenient organizer for cat grooming and litter box supplies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of caddy devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,186 describes a sanitization system for cat litter boxes. Another type of caddy device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,569 describing a bag dispenser and temporary pet waste receptacle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that would serve to effectively organize cat supplies, making them easy to access when needed.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing different sizes of organizers and various storage means to effectively organize various different utensils and supplies.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new organizer assembly that would be easy to use, lightweight, relatively inexpensive, and portable.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new organizer assembly that would prevent the messy appearance of disorganized cat supplies from detracting from room decor.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a base that has a bottom surface, a top surface and a peripheral edge that extends between the top and bottom surfaces. A peripheral wall is attached to and extends upwardly from the top surface. A handle is attached to the base. A pair of containers, each has a bottom wall and perimeter wall attached to and extending upwardly from the bottom wall, each of the containers is positionable in the base.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.